THE DAYDREAM ϟ les fleurs éternelles
by Blossoming
Summary: Konoha traverse actuellement une période de terreur. Serait-ce le retour de ce fameux Okada, le serial killer dont seul le nom fait frémir toute la police nationale ? En tous cas, les proches des victimes sont prêts à tout afin de retrouver le meurtrier.


✿ koichi tsunade

« **Mademoiselle Koichi, je vous prie de me suivre dans mon bureau.** » me tonna mon supérieur de sa voix morose et autoritaire.

Mr Hyûga n'invitait que très rarement des employés dans son bureau... Cela fait près d'une vingtaine d'années que je travaille au « légendaire » poste de police du pays du feu, et si je me souviens bien, le nombre de fois auxquelles j'ai été convoqué dans son cabinet se comptent sur les doigts d'une main, et ce n'était que dans des cas d'extrême urgence, non pas que j'étais maladroite ou quoi que ce soit à propos de mon travail. A vrai dire, j'ai souvent été nommé employée du mois. Après tout, j'ai toujours suivi les instructions à la lettre, en faisant mon travail sans demander mon reste, sans jamais réclamer une augmentation ou autres. La secrétaire idéale quoi. Et avec tout ça, même après avoir passé la moitié de ma vie dans un bureau à classer des dossiers et à faire des comptes rendus, même pas l'ombre d'une hausse de salaire. Sympa quoi. Aujourd'hui, il ne me semblait pas avoir failli en mon travail. J'avais passé la journée à faire des pieds et des mains afin de retrouver les dates exactes de l'emprisonnement de Mr Sato, en détention pour avoir détruit la marchandise d'une usine de chocolat concurrente à la sienne... Les gens sont vraiment puérils quand ils le veulent. Et comme d'habitude, j'ai réussi à obtenir ce que je voulais.

Sans discuter, je me levai de ma chaise, sortis de mon bureau suivis mon chef dans le sien. Il me fit m'assoir et me proposa même... un café. Étrange. Je refusai poliment en me tortillant les poignets, un tantinet gênée. Je fixai l'horloge murale qui indiquait minuit moins sept. Ou onze heures cinquante trois, peu importe. Je n'étais pas pressée de quitter le poste de police, j'y serai resté toute ma vie si je n'avais pas de fils. J'aime mon boulot et je ne le quitterai pour rien au monde... J'ai vraiment de la chance de travailler pour le poste de police national du pays du feu, la plus vaste contrée du continent.

« **Si je vous ai convoqué dans mon bureau, c'est pour une raison bien précise Koichi. Cela fait vraiment très longtemps que vous êtes à mon service, depuis mes débuts je suppose même, et je dois avouer que j'ai maintenant une extrême confiance en vous à présent, et c'est sans nul doute que je peux vous vous confier des tâches un brin plus importantes, ** déclara Mr Hyûga, professionnel, sans me quitter du regard. **Bien sur, celle que j'ai l'intention à l'instant de vous attribuer risquera de vous mettre un peu mal à l'aise et je le comprends parfaitement,** marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe**Mais cela ne vous donne pas pour autant le droit de refuser cette dernière.** »

J'eus un très mauvais pressentiment en entendant la dernière phrase.

« **Comme vous le savez, je voyage beaucoup à l'autre bout du continent. Je reste parfois des mois entiers à l'étranger. Et comme à mon habitude, j'appelle mon frère à tenir le poste jusqu'à mon retour au pays. Cependant, il se trouve qu'il a un empêchement... et demain dès l'aube, je partirai cette fois-ci au pays de la pluie et vous êtes mon dernier recours. Je n'ai personne d'autre que vous pour occuper mes fonctions en attendant mon retour (soit dit en passant, aucune date n'est encore fixée). Je vous confie donc le poste de police de Konoha en mon absence. Je sais qu'il sera en sureté et que tout sera en ordre à mon retour, ne vous l'ai-je pas déjà dit, j'ai une confiance absolue en vous. Cependant, je souhaiterais qu'à chaque fin de semaine, un rapport complet sur chaque affaire sans exception, que ce soit un meurtre ou un simple kidnapping me soit envoyé par mail. Compris ?**  
- **Oui monsieur Hyûga.**  
- **Mais rien de grave ne risque d'arriver, cela fait au moins depuis vingt ans qu'on a pas eu d'affaire sérieuse, depuis Okada, vous vous souvenez ?** »

Un silence de plomb traversa la salle. Cette affaire avait laissé un pays du feu plus que déconcerté. C'est d'ailleurs la raison qui a poussé l'ancien chef de la police nationale à démissionner. Et c'est là que Mr Hyûga est entré en scène, a réussi à neutraliser le « serial killer » en flagrant délit et à le condamner à mort. Il a ensuite succédé à l'ancien chef. Et voilà où il en est. C'est pour cela que j'admire beaucoup Mr Hyûga. C'est un homme avec des nerfs solide un sang-froid incomparable. Personne n'a jamais su les raisons qui poussaient le tueur en série à commettre tous ces meurtres. Peut-être était-ce par vengeance. Peut-être était-ce par simple envie de tuer. Ou par de stupides croyances religieuses. Ou encore simplement parce qu'il avait un problème mental. Il semblait pourtant parfaitement sensé lors de son arrestation. Mais dites-moi bien une personne assez sensée pour commettre près de deux cents décès et tout cela rien qu'au pays du feu... Même jusqu'à présent, des familles sont encore déchirées par la haine que leur inspire Takao Okada, le fameux serial killer. Comment ne pas le haïr, cet être décidément non équipé d'organe cardiaque ? Cet être qui a tant fait souffrir le pays, en particulier sa capitale, Konoha, où près de la moitié les meurtres ont été commis ? Je me raclai la gorge.

« **Monsieur, il commence à se faire tard et mon fils m'attend...**, annonçai-je en brisant ainsi l'atmosphère funèbre qui s'était sans m'en rendre compte mise en place.  
- **Toutes mes excuses Koichi, vous pouvez disposer... Je vous ai fait une liste de ce qu'il y aura à faire ou pas, de certaines règles pour les autres employés entre-autres. Prenez-la en sortant. Je ne tolèrerais aucune erreur de votre part.** »

Quel sens de l'organisation... Je m'emparai du dossier de quatre pages et sortis en refermant soigneusement la porte. Je soupirai. Demain allait être une longue journée.

**DEUX MOIS PLUS TARD.**

« **Sarutobi ! Je vous rappelle que je suis à la tête du poste de police en l'absence du chef ! Oseriez-vous introduire votre hamster-dinde dans votre bureau si Mr Hyûga était présent ? Non ! Alors je vous prie de sortir de suite cet animal du poste, et que ça saute ! Vous avez le choix entre la fenêtre et la poubelle...**  
- **Koich... Euh, Mademoiselle...**  
- **Quoi encore ?** Je le fusillai du regard  
- **C'est que c'est un cochon d'inde pas un hamster-dinde...**, déglutit-il.  
- **SARUTOBI !** » explosai-je

C'était un petit peu la routine ici... Personne ne me prenait vraiment au sérieux malgré mon nouveau statut temporaire. C'est vrai que je ne fais pas vraiment mes quarante-six ans. Entre nous, j'avoue avoir un peu usé des produits de beauté rajeunissant. La science nous joue parfois des tours sans que l'on ne s'en rende compte. Mais si j'étais allé voir le travail de Sarutobi Asuma aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas seulement à cause de sa fraude du jour. Mais pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus important, et de beaucoup plus grave surtout...

« **Sarutobi... Vous savez que j'admire votre travail... Mais sincèrement, me faire un rapport de ce genre avec pour titre « Le nouveau Okada » ça n'a rien de très encourageant. Avez-vous seulement des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? **  
- **Tu... Vous ne me croyez pas ? Je peux vous le prouver, et je suis sincère. Avec l'équipe de recherche, nous avons déjà trouvé deux personnes mortes au même endroit, sous le cerisier en fleur éternel du parc Hanako, un pieux planté dans le cœur, de la manière qu'Okada achevait ses victimes. Il n'y a pas photo.**  
- **En parlant de photo, je demande à en voir**, avançai-je, convaincue toutefois de la véracité de l'histoire de Sarutobi.  
- **Écoutez, pensez-vous sérieusement que j'aurais intérêt à inventer toute cette histoire ?** S'exaspéra-t-il.  
- **Je veux des photos. Point. Fin de la discution.** »

Je... Je suis tellement effrayée à la perspective que cette histoire puisse être vraie... S'il arrivait quelque chose de semblable au pays ? Comme il y a vingt ans ? Si les tombes s'accumulaient encore dans le cimetière ? Si ... un de mes êtres proches perdait encore la vie ? Je ne veux pas y croire non, c'est tout bonnement impossible... Deux morts en un mois, bon, ce n'est rien comparé à ce que Takao Okada faisait en une semaine... Ce doit être un petit blagueur c'est tout... Tout de même un blagueur qui s'amuse à tuer des gens... Impossible. C'est complètement impossible. Mais Sarutobi semble persuadé du contraire... Ce ne peut être un descendant d'Okada, il était orphelin non-marié. Alors que je me rongeait déjà les sangs rien qu'en pensant au sang des victimes, Sarutobi m'interpella et sur un ton ironique, me demanda, pendant que je quittais la salle :

« **Et la mort d'Emon Tanaka et de Kosaku Haruno, vous y croyez ? Ce sont les supposées victimes de mon faux-nouveau-Okada.** »

**LE LENDEMAIN.**

« **Comme par hasard ! C'est maintenant que vous y croyez à mon Okada. Vous n'avez plus besoin des photos, mademoiselle ?** il insista sur le « mademoiselle », ce qui eut pour effet de me mettre encore plus en rogne...  
- **Sarutobi la ferme. **Il se tut. **Bien. Trois morts en l'espace d'un mois, dont celui qui a eu lieu ce matin, Dosan Hayashi** je marquai une pause, et ravalai ma salive à ce nom **c'est quand même quelque chose je l'avoue... Veuillez m'excusez pour la scène de la veille, votre hamster-dinde **il voulut me couper, je l'arrêtai d'un geste de la main **sera méticuleusement recherché dans la décharge municipale de la ville. Quand à l'affaire sur le nouveau Okada... Je ne souhaite pas que cela se sache et que l'histoire traverse ces murs.**  
- **C'est que...**  
- **Taisez-vous j'ai dit,** le coupai-je. **Je vous charge personnellement de l'enquête. Vous contacterez Shizune, le meilleur médecin du pays, afin qu'elle puisse étudier les corps. Des gardes seront aux abords du parc afin de guetter les va et vient de l'éventuel meurtrier. Chaque jour un compte rendu. Et je compte sur vous pour prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires en cas de besoin. N'hésitez pas à mettre en place une équipe de recherche, à rajouter des membres ou à les modifier. Faites de votre mieux Sarutobi, tout repose sur vos épaules.** »

J'aurais cru entendre Mr Hyûga. Deux mois plus tôt, il m'avait confié son poste. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour de remettre mon ancien poste à Sarutobi, de lui faire confiance. Sans en être complètement rassurée toutefois, je me servis du café, et commençai à le boire à petites gorgées.

«**Mademoiselle ? C'est ..., **il semblait s'étrangler, **que l'affaire est déjà à la une du journal de ce matin...**, il baissa les yeux et se concentra sur ses chaussures.  
- **Vous plaisantez j'espère !** » Lui crachai-je à la figure.

Je reposai tellement violemment ma tasse que le liquide se déversa sur la chemise vert anis de mon camarade. Il sursauta et entreprit d'essuyer la boisson avec une serviette en papier qu'il sortit de sa poche. Il n'osa rien dire, même si je doutais que dans sa tête il m'insultait de tous les noms d'oiseau possible.

Comment avait-il osé propager l'information ? Pourquoi inquiéter des civils pour un rien ? Un rien oui, cette affaire promet d'être vite réglée... Du moins je l'espère. Maintenant toute la ville, voire le pays est à présent au courant des quelques trois meurtres qui sont probablement associé à un nouveau tueur en série, un « nouveau Okada ». Un pur désastre... Et Mr Hyûga ne risque pas d'être content. Il faudrait mieux épargner ce délicat sujet dans mon rapport de cette fin de semaine. Il risque d'être vert s'il apprenait qu'on a laissé s'échapper une information pareille en ville. Et puis, comme je l'ai dit, tout rentrera bientôt dans l'ordre je pense, l'équipe de recherche est vraiment très concentrée sur cette affaire.

_Ma pauvre Tsunade, crois tu vraiment que cela suffira pour m'arrêter ?_

✿ haruno sakura

J'ai toujours envié les oiseaux. Libres comme l'air, ils volent de leurs propres ailes, sans contraintes quelconques, sans avoir leurs parents sur le dos, sans avoir à travailler pour manger. Ils élèvent leurs petits dans des maisons gratuites sans devoir payer de loyer et peuvent faire tout ce que bon leur semble quand ils veulent. Cependant, quand le prédateur arrive, leur petit nid douillet ne tient pas toujours le coup... Les oisillons tombent, les œufs se cassent, les brindilles légères du nid se brisent et voilà, la guerre est déclarée, leur apocalypse est arrivée. Il faut essayer de tout reconstruire... Retrouver les petits, rechercher les brindilles et s'envoler vers de nouvelles horizons. Tourner la page.

Aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression d'être un oiseau, à une exception près. Non pas que je me sente libre, bien au contraire... Être oiseau a ses avantages. Mais lorsqu'un prédateur survient le choc est rude car on tombe de haut et pour se relever, c'est tout un problème. J'ai beau avoir fait une bien belle chute, je ne me suis pas encore totalement relevé, même une semaine après. Disons que j'ai une aile cassée. Pas facile de virevolter dans les airs dans ses conditions, n'est-ce pas ? Imaginez que ce prédateur m'a complètement pourri la vie, il m'a tué ma famille (n'exagérons rien quand même...) a détruit tout ce que je possédais de plus cher au monde, je ne sais plus où aller, je ne peux plus voler, la vie me semble dorénavant insignifiante et dérisoire. Je ne tourne pas la page. Non. Je n'y arrive pas.

Cela fait exactement une semaine que la vue de la personne qui m'était la plus précieuse au monde m'a été confisquée. J'ai perdu mon père, Kosaku Haruno. Et avec lui j'ai perdu mon sourire. Mon enfance. Du moins tous les bons moment passés en sa compagnie. Je ne les retrouve plus. Je n'arrive plus à me rappeler, ma mémoire me joue des tours... Pourtant je ne suis pas vieille, je n'ai que seize ans... et un quart. C'est comme si en mourant, il avait emporté toutes les traces de son existence avec lui... Du moins dans mes souvenirs... J'arrive pourtant à savoir qu'il était là. Je vois son image exacte, ses cheveux roux en bataille, ses yeux bleu océan rieurs, ses délicates lunettes rondes. Je me souviens de la chemise marine que je lui avait offerte pour ses quarante deux-ans et qu'il portait presque tous les jours depuis son anniversaire l'août dernier. Point. Rien d'autre. Après c'est le vide total. Et ne me demandez pas comment j'ai réagi en apprenant son décès. Ça non plus je ne m'en rappelle plus, mais c'est quelque chose que j'ai volontairement souhaité effacer de ma mémoire.

Et je donnerais cher pour retrouver la trace du meurtrier... Et par ailleurs celle de mes souvenirs. Car ma mère, Aiko Haruno a beau tenter de me réconforter, ses efforts sont vaincs et je vois bien qu'elle aussi souffre, malgré la joie de vivre apparente, et je m'arrive pas à réaliser pleinement que papa ne reviendra jamais et que je suis convaincue qu'il est seulement parti en voyage et qu'il reviendra, peut-être pas maintenant, mais un de ses jours... Je suis vraiment pathétique. Et puis Sasori Akasuna, ce fameux garçon... Je ne lui trouve presque plus rien. Il est adorable avec moi et me comprend parfaitement. Il est orphelin de son père mais il le prend mieux que moi on dirait. Je l'aime beaucoup, dire qu'avant à chaque fois qu'il me regardait dans les yeux, j'avais envie de lui sauter au cou et de lui dire que je veux passer le reste de ma vie à ses côtés. Maintenant mes pensées sont beaucoup plus rationnelles. A présent je ne pense plus à l'amour, j'ai l'impression de murir avec le décès de papa. Ça a un côté positif peut-être... Qu'est-ce que je raconte bien sur que la mort de papa n'est pas bénéfique ! Il avait encore tant de choses à faire ! A vivre... Il... Il.. n'était pas si vieux que ça ...! Il n'avait que quarante-deux ans... Il y a des gens qui vivent jusqu'à quatre-vingt-dix ans et qui tiennent encore debout. Ce n'était franchement pas le moment de mourir, papa.

En ce dimanche, je m'étais décidée à ne pas gâcher ma journée. A cinq heures tapantes j'étais encore au près du fameux cerisier en fleur éternel de Konoha, sous lequel le corps papa avait été retrouvé sans vie, un pieux dans le cœur. Ce cerisier légendaire qui, en été comme en hiver, est en fleur. En ce quinze octobre, alors que tous les arbres aux alentours avaient pris des couleurs dans les tons rouges et ocre, ses fleurs à lui restaient d'un rose pur et léger. J'avais toujours adoré trouver refuge dans les branches de cet arbre. Toujours. Jusqu'à il y a une semaine tout du moins. La lune se voyait encore et la nuit n'avait pas encore totalement laissé place au jour. Je m'assis au pied de l'arbre, le dos sur son tronc et mes jambes repliées sur moi-même. Dix minutes passèrent. Puis encore dix. Et dix encore. Je me levai, et sans réfléchir, martelai l'arbre de coup de poings, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je me rassis ensuite cette fois en tailleur, mais face à l'arbre. On m'avait souvent dit qu'à seize ans, j'avais toujours l'air d'une gamine. Pas dans mon apparence physique (encore heureux !) mais dans mes manières, mes façons de penser et d'agir. Je suis en effet très impulsive, je ne réfléchis pas beaucoup... Je ne pense pas aux conséquences. C'est alors que je vis l'oiseau. Un petit oiseau dont je ne pourrai citer l'espèce qui arrivait depuis le sol en direction de son nid niché dans l'arbre lui-même, un ver de terre tenu dans le bec. Il était avec deux de ses petits, qui piaillaient de toutes leurs forces. Mais lorsque la maman se posa sur le nid, un des petits perdit l'équilibre et tomba... Je tentai de mettre mes mains en coupole afin de le rattraper mais il me loupa. Quelle ironie du sort.

Que faire de cet oisillon ? Je ne pouvais pas le garder tout de même, ni l'abandonner à son sort. Pourrai-je le remettre dans son nid ? Je le pris dans ma main. Il me donna des petits coups de bec. Je n'y fis pas attention et cherchai quelle branche de l'arbre serait la plus solide pour s'appuyer. Après m'être arc-bouté sur une, je m'agrippai à une seconde pour atteindre une troisième, beaucoup plus légère et moins consistante... Il fallait prendre le risque. Je remis l'oiseau dans son nid et restai un instant à contempler la famille réunie. J'eus un léger pincement au cœur. Si seulement un être venu d'ailleurs aurait pu me ramener mon père...

J'aurais bien évidemment du m'en douter. La branche commença à pendre dangereusement... Pour finir par se craquer. Je crispai mes membres, fermai les yeux, me préparant à la chute, sans une seconde penser à me rattraper sur une branche plus solide. Non.

La chute ne fut pas douloureuse. Parce que je n'atterris pas au sol.

Quelqu'un me rattrapa.

✿ uchiwa sasuke

« **Qui est-tu ?** »

La jeune fille semblait complètement étourdie. Tu m'étonnes. Elle l'avait échappé belle. Si je ne m'étais pas trouvé là, elle se serait surement cassé une côte. Je décidai de jouer un peu, d'ironiser la situation.

« **Votre prince charmant, pour vous servir gente demoiselle.**  
- **Je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Maintenant lâche-moi. **» répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Je m'exécutai, les yeux fermés et un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle ne semblait pas être d'humeur à rire. En même temps ce n'était pas elle qui avait perdu son père la semaine dernière ? Toute cette histoire commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. D'ailleurs je suis presque sur que mon frère, Itachi, a un lien avec ceci. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu savoir qui était cette jeune fille, Sakura Haruno, la fille d'une des victimes. Il laisse tout le temps trainer ses papiers n'importe où. Cela fait trois jours que je la piste. Je meurs d'envie, je brûle de curiosité de savoir ce qui se trame. Je suis par contre persuadé qu'Itachi n'est pas le tueur en série dont tout le monde parle. J'en suis certain.

J'ai actuellement un objectif : me rapprocher du dernier descendant de la lignée Haruno et de savoir le plus d'informations possibles sur son père. Il doit bien y avoir une raison à son décès. Quelque chose me dit que Kosaku Haruno n'était pas non plus très innocent dans cette affaire. Il y a un dossier complet à son nom dans la chambre d'Itachi, à l'inverse des autres victimes comme Emon Tanaka ou Dosan Hayashi qui se partagent le même, et qui est de moitié moins consistant. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien le lire, puisque qu'Itachi laisse en général sa chambre constamment à clef. Juste assez pour savoir le nom, l'adresse, le numéro de téléphone et l'arbre généalogique (quel intérêt d'ailleurs ?). Mais Itachi est loin d'être stupide. Il a sut que j'avais fouillé dans ses affaires et maintenant il fait plus attention. En tous cas, rien que le fait de trouver des papiers au noms des victimes prouve bien qu'Itachi est, d'une façon ou d'une autre, impliqué dans cette histoire. Je commence à en avoir raz-le-bol de toutes ces cachoteries à mon égard. Je n'ai plus cinq ans.

« **Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop fait mal**, me présentai-je, absolument pas sincère.  
- **Sakura Haruno.** »grommela-t-elle, en époussetant sa robe.

Elle me semblait plutôt gênée par la situation. Elle espérait surement ne pas être surprise en train d'imiter les singes, et encore moins en train de tomber comme un hippopotame de l'arbre. Je commençai à rire, lui ébouriffai les cheveux. Elle rougit. Sakura était plutôt petite de taille. Je m'apprêtai à partir mais elle m'interpela. Elle me demanda comment cela se faisait que je m'étais trouvé pile au moment où elle allait se cracher au sol, alors qu'elle ne m'avait pas vu auparavant. Et qu'est-ce que je faisais ici à six heures du matin.

« **Pense aux raisons qui te poussent à être ici et tu trouveras pour moi. A un de ses quatre. **»

Elle ne sembla pas plus avancée. Mais je m'en fichai un peu. Je savais qu'en faisant en sorte d'être le plus discret sur moi-même elle voudra en savoir plus. Et elle me recherchera. Et ce sera encore plus facile que prévu de lui faire sortir les vers du nez. Je pris le chemin du retour et rentrai chez-moi, après avoir fait un petit détour à la supérette acheter une boite de petits pois pour ce midi. La journée commençait plutôt bien.

✿ haruno sakura  
_

Je ne pense pas avoir tout compris... Pas du tout même. Qui est ce garçon, Sasuke Uchiwa ? Il m'a semblé si solitaire, si froid et si mauvais. Il ne semblait pas plus âgé que moi, était des plus bruns avec des yeux couleur onyx. Quand il m'a rattrapé j'ai eu une sorte de flash qui m'éblouissait... Ce fut la même chose quand il m'ébouriffa les cheveux. Ça m'a semblé bizarre, sur le coup, mais ce fut comme s'il me connaissait depuis toujours. Comme si on était deux vieux amis d'enfance qu'on aurait séparé puis réuni. Il dégage une aura qui ne me dit rien de bon pourtant... Je sais qu'il faut que je m'éloigne de lui. Mais j'ai envie d'en savoir plus, il faut que je le retrouve. Sa dernière phrase m'a laissé très septique... Et si lui aussi avait perdu un proche par le serial killer ? Ça expliquerait tout dans ce cas. Ce doit être ça. Il avait lui aussi envie de se réfugier ici et a attendu que je parte en se cachant. Il m'a vu tomber et m'a rattrapé pour ne pas que je me blesse. Dans ce cas, qui est l'être qu'il a perdu ? Emon Tanaka ou l'autre ? Dans les journaux tout le monde en parle, c'est un grand sujet de débat et visiblement la police n'était pas très contente qu'on dévoile cette affaire au grand jour. Ou bien... Peut-être il connaissait mon père ! Peut-être m'a-t-il suivit exprès finalement !

Il faut absolument que je le retrouve, il doit savoir quelque chose sur le meurtrier... Ou bien je me trompe. Dans tous les cas je dois le voir, on ne sait jamais. Ça va être compliqué, je ne connais que son nom... Demain sera-t-il là ?

**LE LENDEMAIN.**

Non, il n'était pas là... Je quitte le lieu, un peu déçue. Je l'avais attendu pendant près d'une heure... Je devais avoir l'air stupide. Il fallait que je m'active si je voulais arriver en temps et en heure en cours. Mais à l'entrée de l'école...

« **Yo. **»

_Drôle d'air. Drôle de tronche. _

Ça ne m'inspire pas confiance, ça.

Je ne répondis pas, ignorant royalement le perturbateur. Le lycée n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres mais il me barrait la route. M'apprêtant à passer sur le côté droit, il se plaça de façon à ce que je ne puisse toujours pas passer. Et ainsi de suite avec la gauche. Puis encore avec la droite. Sakura, reste calme, tu verras, tout va bien se passer... Contrôle-toi. Les mots suffisent amplement. J'ai la fâcheuse habitude de m'énerver un peu facilement, malheureusement. Mais cela a amplifié depuis quelques temps, je me mets beaucoup plus facilement en rogne depuis le décès de papa plus précisément. Je ne supporte pas être contredite, j'ai besoin de beaucoup d'espace pour respirer. Sinon j'explose...

« - **Vas-tu cesser ce petit jeu ? **  
- **Non**, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.  
- **Dégage.**  
- **C'est que je n'en ai pas très envie vois-tu**, fit-il en baillant.  
- **C'est très embêtant car moi au contraire j'en ai vraiment envie. Alors bouge, merci.**  
- **Pardon ? Tu as dit quelque chose ?**  
- **Pfff. T'es chiant** » lançai-je en shootant dans un caillou.

Je fis demi-tour, désespérée, mais il fut plus rapide que moi et se replaça bien en face de moi, les bras et jambes écartés. Il portait une cape à capuche noire qui m'empêchait de voir son visage et par ailleurs son expression. Pourtant, j'aurais juré le voir esquisser un sourire moqueur. Il était plus grand que moi et semblait ne pas être au lycée, mais plutôt à la fac. Je grognai, puis, prenant mon élan, je fis mine de vouloir traverser sa barrière. M'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de lui, je me retournai brusquement et pris mes jambes à mon cou, pénétrant ainsi dans l'enceinte du lycée Hiru. Je jetais un coup d'œil furtif par dessus mon épaule, afin de m'assurer qu'il ne m'avait pas suivit. Il était resté à l'entrée, mais discutait avec un autre garçon que de là où j'étais, je ne pouvais apercevoir. Ça ne m'aurait pas plus étonné que ça si c'était Uchiwa, mais il était plus grand.

Je regagnais sans bruits ma classe, sans pour autant être prête à encaisser deux heures intensives de japonais. Ma supposée « _meilleure amie_ » ne me jeta même pas un regard, merci l'amitié. Elle était devenue beaucoup plus distante depuis que mon père était mort, probablement parce que j'étais moins joyeuse et que je la déprimais. Je la comprends. Elle ne peut plus vraiment se permettre de m'inviter à des fêtes ou de m'emmener au centre commercial. Ces activités qui me réjouissaient auparavant me semblent à présent tellement inutiles et indignes d'intérêt... Je suis seule désormais. Je rangeais mes affaires de japonais dans mon casier, prenant celles de mathématiques, puis me dirigeai vers le prochain cours en soupirant. 


End file.
